


tempted by the forbidden fruit

by lixszone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gambling, Grinding, I Didn’t Really Proofread This, I Don’t Think You Have To Watch Kakegurui To Understand This, Jisung Is Basically Yumeko, M/M, No Sex, Okay I’m Done Now, Power Obsession, President!Hyunjin, Private Academy, Smut, Some Fluff, Some members are just mentioned, Student Council, These Tags Are About To Be A Mess, This Is Basically Kakegurui, but - Freeform, or at least inspired by it, rebel!jisung, rich teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixszone/pseuds/lixszone
Summary: In which Hyunjin finds his power slipping through the cracks of his fingers due to a fearless newcomer, and he decides to make a risky but exhilarating gamble.





	tempted by the forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> HI okay I haven’t written in so long!! I’ve been busy with school but I do have a chaptered fic in the works hehe. 
> 
> The world of Kakegurui isn’t realistic and usually student council doesn’t have this much power, but in Kakegurui it does. Also, they do gamble with actual money in the anime so the “pets” actually are in debt!! Just wanted to make that clear for those that haven’t watched the anime.
> 
> I’m dedicating this fic to my best friend Sarah (used to be @sungstudio on twitter) because I saw another kakegurui-inspired skz fic and I thought it was directly linked to the anime. Then I told her about it and I was wrong, so I’m writing this to make it up to her JDNSNS
> 
> Also! If it isn’t already clear, the sexual acts in this fic ARE consented to (did I say that right?), I just wanted to clarify that.
> 
> (some of my punctuation in this might be messed up (commas and stuff) but h o p e f u l l y it doesn’t mess up the story weewoo)

Hyunjin loves the thrill.

 

Letting your opponents think they’ll claim a win and then squashing them like a bug was empowering. The rush was _unimaginable_.

 

Anyone that knows Hyunjin would say that he loves power, that he’d do anything for it. While half of the assumptions were true, he‘s not the type to fight for power, because power gives itself up to _him_.

 

Naturally, being student class president at this particular academy meant that he’d have to be good at gambling because there was always one overachieving student that liked to challenge him for his position. He almost felt bad.

 

Knowing that his opponent would lose yet playing the game anyway could be seen as harsh. Demeaning. _Heartless._

 

But it was too good of a high to give up.

 

However, the best matches are when he feels some slip in the power he holds so much control of. When he genuinely thinks he’ll lose everything. But no one had come close to doing that in a _very_ long time.

 

It’s 9 in the morning and Hyunjin walks through the hallway with such grace that a high schooler shouldn’t even have. It was almost insulting to the other students. He couldn’t help it though, his way of life had been drilled into his head since he was younger.

 

“Hyunjin,”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t even need to turn to see who addressed him, feeling the presence of Minho when he falls into step with him.

 

“The pets have been getting too loud lately, trying to overthrow the system or something.”

 

Money and victory meant everything at Hyakkaou Private Academy. If you had neither, you were at the bottom. You were a _pet_.

 

Unlike other schools, this one was attended by the rich and powerful, along with a few outsiders. Ranking at school depended on gambling skills and the status of one’s parents.

 

“They’ve always been that way, let them be,” He says, simply.

 

Minho sighs, adjusting his white mask, “They’re causing too much of a disturbance to _not_ do anything.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t respond, continuing on his journey to the student council room. Students move out of the way for them with fear, which is something the two boys always welcomed with open arms.

 

Pushing open the doors, they reveal a breathtaking room containing a large table. There was an in-wall aquarium off to the side, and beautiful flowers decorated the center of the table. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and twinkled with diamond decorations, candles on the arms of it in place of light bulbs. This left the room dimly lit and the red walls bringing a solemn tone, but it was just enough for them to see.

 

The secretary quietly shuts the door behind the President and Vice President, taking his place and standing beside the President’s chair almost instantly.

 

The other council members stand up respectfully, which Hyunjin responds to with a curt nod. They don’t sit back down until the President has taken his seat.

 

“Proceed.”

 

A representative laughs, leaning his chair back dangerously and eyeing the President, “No need to be so formal, we’ve all acknowledged that we’re a divided, but united, front.”

 

Hyunjin smiles, but it isn’t completely genuine, “Careful there.”

 

Felix scoffs, “Hyunjin, you know I’m not afraid of yo-”

 

And then there’s a large crash, the back legs of the chair that previously hosted the representative slipping forward.

 

“I was talking about your chair, but it appears that gravity beat me to properly warning you. My apologies,” Hyunjin looks concerned, until you see the dark satisfaction boiling within his eyes.

 

It’s silent as Felix uprights the expensive chair and sits in it, looking down to avoid eye contact. Minho and Hyunjin don’t admit it, but they feed off of his embarrassment. Call it pathetic, but it strengthened their confidence in a way.

 

“Now, Chan, can you please inform me of this meeting’s topic? Apparently to you all, it’s important,”

 

“Ah yes,” Chan, the secretary, opens his folder and starts to read from it, “It seems that the pets have started to protest by taking off their tags, and there are a few complaints. They want to end the system.”

 

Hyunjin throws his head back and laughs, terrifyingly so, “End the system… they _always_ want to end the system Channie,” He stands up and brushes off his plaid red skirt, his blazer sliding off of his shoulders slightly.

 

The council members watch him, enchanted by the way he slowly walks around the table, deathly close to each as he passes them.

 

“You all know my family owns this school, correct?”

 

Everyone nods, hesitantly.

 

“As President, everything goes by _my_ rules. This is my school, and if you get into debt, you are a fucking _pet_. No one said to risk your life’s savings on a match of poker. That was their decision, so they pay the consequences.”

 

They all nod again in agreement, and Hyunjin almost begins to speak again before Chan beats him to it, “That’s not all, Hyunjin.”

 

He slowly looks up at Chan, “Huh? What else is there?”

 

“This student, Han Jisung. He’s defeated a majority of council in matches. Honestly, he’s crazy. I’ve never seen someone take as many risks as him. He’s the main one trying to end the pet system, even though he isn’t one himself.”

 

Hyunjin exhales shakily, clenching his fists, “And you’re just now bringing this up?”

 

“You think we wanted to tell you some newcomer beat us? He wasn’t even on my radar until he whooped my ass in Memory,” Seungmin speaks up, and Changbin nods in agreement.

 

“You know what? I’ll take care of it,” Hyunjin grins, fiery anger in his red eyes, “Jeongin, finish the budget.”

 

The youngest glances up, an eye patch over his right eye. He fiddles with his lip ring and smiles, “On it.”

 

“And Woojin, hold off on this week’s ranking. There might be a new pet that needs to be added.”

 

-

 

He can see through it all. Their lying and cheating, it was funny to see the entire game laid out in his head. They all thought they had the upper hand, and it was amusing.

 

“Sucks that I’m about to lose all of this to you, huh?”

 

“Pitiful,” The cheer captain responds.

 

“Very…” Jisung pouts. He then lightly picks up his piece, moves it, and looks up with a soft smile before slamming it down, “Checkmate.”

 

He sees the cocky spirit leave her eyes, the way her hands start to shake. It’s intoxicating.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Check-” He wiggles the chess piece, “-Mate.”

 

She stares at the board in shock before wiping off all the pieces in anger. _Defeat isn’t something most people take well_ , Jisung assumes.

 

“This is a bit more than you can pay off, I believe?”

 

“G-give me a few days-”

 

Jisung stands up, “A few days?”

 

“Yes…”

 

He leans down to look the girl in the eyes, matching them with his striking blue ones, “I feel sorry for you. Don’t bother paying, I’d rather let you save your dignity by keeping your status. That’s all that matters, right?”

 

He turns to walk away, not watching where he was going and suffering the consequence of a hard shove to his shoulder.

 

Jisung turns around to see glowing eyes, courtesy of the other’s red eye contacts. They flash with confusion, “My apologies, I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Jisung finds himself speechless as the boy walks away.

 

-

 

Lunch hour was the only time of the day Hyunjin could be himself.

 

Hidden under a tree, he sits with Minho with a perfect view of the cafe. The Vice President is the only person he eats lunch with, as he’s the one person he can actually trust. With the others, they only do what he says because he’s higher than them. Minho’s actually his real friend.

 

“There he is.”

 

Hyunjin looks up, his eyes zeroing in on their target. It was hard not to immediately see him in the crowd of red uniforms, his electric blue hair demanded all of the attention.

 

“ _Him_? I bumped into him earlier when I went to talk to Jihyo. He’s… attractive.”

 

Minho snorts, ironically _un_ attractively, “Yeah, he’s definitely hot and bisexual.”

 

That’s all he says, returning his attention back to the food in front of him. However, Hyunjin’s catching all of the hints that Minho’s throwing at him.

 

“You know Jinnie, you don’t have to act so put together all of the time. I know your parents put a lot of pressure on you but, just relax a little.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything for a little, taking a  long sip of his iced tea. The rapid consumption of such a cold drink nearly gives him a brain freeze, but he brushes it off.

 

“If I relax, they relax.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The minute they see me slacking off, they stop being obedient and get comfortable with acting out. I’m not repeating the same mistake the past President did. It’s the reason why I so easily took her position.”

 

Minho takes another bite of rice, “Relaxing is not the same as slacking off. Go to a party or something. Hell, get dicked down.”

 

Hyunjin nearly chokes, looking at Minho in horror, “I stopped that a while ago, I need to focus. You should too, Vice President.”

 

At this, Minho raises an eyebrow, “Just… live a little. At least after you take down Jisung, please?”

 

He tries to keep the frown on his face, but around his best friend, it wasn’t possible, “Alright.”

 

-

 

“Han Jisung.”

 

“Well, isn’t it the infamous President of Hyakkaou,” Jisung smirks, “How may I assist you?”

 

The boy leans against the outside wall of the school, surprisingly finding the concrete bricks comforting. The Class President stands before him, hands neatly clasped behind his back.

 

Hyunjin didn’t plan to come face to face with him so soon, but now was better than later, “I’d like to ask about your views on the pet system? I heard that you feel…. strongly about it.”

 

Jisung hums, pausing as he tries to read Hyunjin, “It’s stupid.”

 

“Why? I can’t take you seriously when you communicate like a five year old.”

 

“I can’t take you seriously when you walk around like Regina George.”

 

Hyunjin grits his teeth, “Are you going to answer me, or not?”

 

“Actually, can I ask _you_ a question?”

 

Hyunjin wasn’t expecting that, he honestly wasn’t prepared for the way Jisung was acting to begin with. The average student would cower, but Jisung was standing his ground. Though it was annoying, he’d be lying if he said that quality hadn’t piqued his interest.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“If someone put you in debt and you were made a pet, would you agree with that?”

 

“Of course, it’d be my fault so I’d deserve the consequence,” He answers calmly.

 

“Hmm wait, let me rephrase that. If someone put you in debt and you were made a pet, would you be _okay_ with that?”

 

This is what catches Hyunjin, his facade slowly dropping and showing his true feelings. _No_ , he wouldn’t be okay with that at all.

 

“That doesn’t matter. I’m the most skilled gambler in this academy. That scenario wouldn’t ever happen.”

 

“Well,” Jisung pushes off of the wall and takes a few steps forward, “I took out a majority of your council, so how about I test that?”

 

Hyunjin freezes up at the small amount of distance between them. No one had ever dared to get this close.

 

“Very well, follow me.”

 

Hyunjin sharply turns around and walks briskly down the smooth walkway, heading back towards the building. School had ended a little while ago, but he has the key card to get in.

 

“Where are we going, your majesty?” Jisung asks, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

 

The President smiles, “The council room.”

 

-

 

“I’m challenging you.”

 

He says this when they’re both locked in the back room, which recently became Hyunjin’s ‘office’. Jisung pushes his sleeves up, walking around the desk and sitting in the rolling chair. Hyunjin bites his lip to stop himself from making an outburst, he can get possessive over his personal belongings.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

Hyunjin scoffs, “Please find somewhere else to sit, thank you.”

 

“Nah, it’s pretty comfortable here. Maybe you should sit on your desk.”

 

The light bulbs flash in Hyunjin’s head. He knows he shouldn’t do it, but something about Jisung was so tempting.

 

“If that’s what you’d prefer.”

 

He glances at the various things on his desk and tsks, “What a mess,” then he shoves everything off of it and onto the floor, the loud clatter contrasting the initial silence.

 

“Damn, that’s probably the most out-of-character thing I’ve seen you do.”

 

Hyunjin hoists himself onto the desk and sits, slowly opening his legs. He knows that Jisung can see up his skirt perfectly from his view, and that’s what’s so thrilling about it. Taking a risk like this and acting innocent was arousing.

 

“You don’t know me, Jisung. You don’t know what my _character_ is.”

 

“You’re uptight and strict,”

 

“How-“

 

“But,” Jisung interrupts, “I think you have another side that you don’t want people to see.”

 

Hyunjin’s breath hitches, “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Don’t play dumb,” Jisung tests the waters and places a hand on Hyunjin’s thigh, looking up at him for any sign of discomfort.

 

Hyunjin’s closes his eyes, head tilting down as if he’s debating against himself. Silence falls upon the room, tensing as each second passes.

 

To his surprise, Hyunjin simpers, “You’re not wrong.”

 

“I never am.”

 

“That’s a bold statement, Han,” Hyunjin’s fully dropped the mental curtain now, Jisung was breaking him down that easily.

 

“I originally planned to play poker but,” Jisung squeezes Hyunjin’s thigh, the older squeaking from the contact. It was barely there, but Jisung heard it.

 

“W-what is it-”

 

“Get on my lap. Wait, no. Take your skirt off first.”

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, “Why would you think I’d-”

 

“I mean, we can just stop now and I’ll leave, or…” He cocks his head to the right, “We can have some fun.”

 

Fun. Hyunjin, for once in his life, decides to choose fun.

 

“I don’t understand what this has to do with the game but, fine,” Hyunjin slides off of the desk, his hands moving to the waistband of his skirt when his feet touch the ground. He absentmindedly licks his lips as he grasps the metal zipper, pulling it down and letting the piece of fabric fall to the ground.

 

Jisung leans his head back as his eyes rake up and down Hyunjin’s body. He sharply inhales before sliding his pants off and tossing them to the side.

 

“Come here.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t waste any time straddling him, and his own enthusiasm is enough to make him blush. It wasn’t easy to hide either. However, Jisung doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“So, here’s the game. It’s pretty easy, actually.”

 

“Oh is it?”

 

Jisung laughs dryly, almost as if he’s having an internal crisis. He doesn’t blame him though, Hyunjin’s sitting in his lap in nothing but underwear and a thin button-up.

 

“It’s simple, darling. If I come first, I’ll stop protesting the whole pet thing. If you come first, you end the pet system and give me a spot on council.”

 

Hyunjin looks at him with exasperation, “You’re asking for a bit too much, Jisung.”

 

“Seems like you don’t have much faith in yourself, Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin goes quiet and thinks about it for a moment. He knows how to do this, there’s no reason for him to be nervous, yet something about the blue-eyed boy was making him question his abilities.

 

But he wasn’t someone that backed down from a challenge.

 

“Okay, what are the rules?”

 

“I’m okay with kissing and hickeys, are you?”

 

The thought of being seen with hickeys all over his collarbone in public, from _Jisung,_ makes him twitch, “Yes, _please_.”

 

“Already begging? Cute.”

 

“I’m not going to lose.”

 

“We’ll see,” Jisung slides his hand over Hyunjin’s ass before slapping it, making the older boy yelp loudly. He nearly hits the younger in the face for catching him off guard.

 

“You’re lucky no one’s at school right now.”

 

Jisung just laughs, “It’s a deal, I’m assuming?”

 

Hyunjin closes his eyes and sighs, “Yes.”

 

Jisung takes this as a green light, tilting his head up and meeting Hyunjin’s lips with his own. The other sucks on his bottom lip, completing the kiss hungrily.

 

Everything moves slowly, Hyunjin melting into Jisung’s loose grip on his waist. They languidly roll their hips against eachother, the friction driving Hyunjin insane. He’s trying not to let go, but it’s been long since someone had last touched him like this. Giving school his undivided attention destroyed his sex life.

 

“You’re so hot Jinnie,” Jisung murmurs in his ear before leaning down to his neck. Hyunjin realizes then that he needs to step his game up, because he’s getting close embarrassingly fast. Stopping and pulling away, he starts unbuttoning his shirt with urgency. Jisung decides to follow suit, his shirt unbuttoned but still wrapped around his body, exposing his toned body.

 

Hyunjin grabs onto the back of the chair and shakily moans when Jisung leans forward and starts sucking on his neck, nipping at the skin and finishing off a hickey. His hips stutter as he presses his bulge against the other’s and slides down, the friction sending a wave of euphoria through him.

 

The whole situation was too much for his mind. _He_ was supposed to be in control, not someone ‘lower’ than him.

 

“It’s adorable seeing you give in so easily like this,” Jisung says triumphantly, kissing along Hyunjin’s jawline and grabbing his ass.

 

“This isn’t fair at all,” He groans, “I haven’t gotten off in a while, you asshole.”

 

“Why’d you agree to this then?” Jisung pulls away to look at him, curiosity in his eyes. Hyunjin knew the answer, but there was no way he’d let that slip.

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

“I think you do, sweetheart,” And then Jisung’s back to rolling his hips into Hyunjin so sinfully, he’s _this_ close to getting on his knees to either propose or suck his dick.

 

“Tell me or I stop.”

 

“Jisung…” This level of humiliation wasn’t something he was used to, and his cheeks were burning like hell. Jisung immediately stops his movements in response to this, tapping against the arm of the chair impatiently.

 

“Jisung, please…” Hyunjin begs, and he really fucking hates begging but for Jisung, he’ll do anything.

 

“Tell me~” He sings, acting as if Hyunjin isn’t literally sitting on his dick.

 

Hyunjin can feel his eyes tearing up from sexual frustration, and he doesn’t think twice before rocking down on Jisung despite what he said.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You really don’t know how to listen.”

 

“I’m the Preside- _ah_ ,” Hyunjin whines softly and pulls back Jisung’s head by his hair, “You listen to me.”

 

Hyunjin dives back in to claim Jisung’s lips, chasing his orgasm and pressing down harder as he gets closer. Jisung groans into his mouth and jerks his hips up, “C-close-“

 

“Looks like I’m gonna win, doesn’t it?” Hyunjin starts pulling out all the stops now, sliding his hand up his chest and playing with Jisung’s nipples. He’s close too, his dick throbbing and the knot in his stomach tightening. However, his competitive streak wasn’t about to be broken.

 

Jisung’s panting now, his face scrunched together in pleasure. Hyunjin can tell that he’s on the edge, he just needs some assistance. Just one little push.

 

“Jisung.”

 

The younger swallows before answering, “Yes?”

 

“Come for me.”

 

And that’s all it takes, Jisung’s hips stuttering and his mouth falling open, “F-fuck-”

 

Hyunjin feels a hand cupping him and he grinds against it, chasing his well-deserved orgasm after winning the game. The feeling’s euphoric, the high consuming his mind and making him blank out for a few seconds. He pushes his head into the crook of the other’s neck desperately, “Ji-jisung- s-so good-”

 

“Just ride it out, Jinnie,” He mumbles, but there was something about his voice that sounded gleeful. Hyunjin would expect that after an orgasm, but Jisung sounded perfectly stable. When Hyunjin finally calms down, Jisung speaks.

 

“I won.”

 

It takes a moment for the words to click in his mind, the lingering arousal still fogging his mind, “W-what?”

 

“I didn’t come,” Jisung states nonchalantly.

 

“Yes yo- yes you did….” Then he registers the hardness pressing against his ass, “Oh- you _bitch_.”

 

“All’s fair in love and war, baby,” He exclaims happily, planting a kiss on Hyunjin’s cheek. The older is stone-still, staring off at nothing.

 

He did not just lose because Jisung faked his orgasm, there was no way.

 

“I want the treasurer position, by the way,” Jisung boops his nose, “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

 

-

 

Hyunjin initially hated it, but he learned to tolerate it.

 

He made Jisung treasurer and outlawed the pet system, which didn’t make many people happy. But, at least he got a fuckbuddy out of it.

 

It’s been a month since they started the unspoken arrangement, and there were some discussions that needed to be had. But Hyunjin hated confrontation when it came to relationships.

 

“So, what are we?” Jisung asks one night, combing his fingers through Hyunjin’s red hair. The question hangs in the air as Hyunjin thinks it through in his head.

 

“I assumed we were fuckbuddies.”

 

“We are, I guess.”

 

“Then that’s that, right?” Hyunjin asks, rising from his place on Jisung’s chest and looking at him. He can’t deny the pain in his chest, but it’s better if he hides it. Feelings in these relationships were messy.

 

“Yea- no. I, um, wanted to ask if you wanted to…” Jisung trails off, taking in the innocent look on Hyunjin’s face, despite just being railed into his own king-size bed.

 

“Wanted to what?”

 

“Goonadatewithme.”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and adjusts his position. He could still feel some cum spilling out of him. Sadly, it didn’t feel as satisfying as it did before, “Jisung, I couldn’t even understand what you just said.”

 

“I… want you to do on a date with me.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Hyunjin mirrors his thoughts, “O-oh?”

 

“I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just a suggestion, I probably just made things weird didn’t I-”

 

Hyunjin smiles at his rambling, his heart wanting to burst out of his chest, “Ji, it’s cool. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

 

Jisung grins, “That’s such a fucking relief, come here.”

 

“I’m not ready for round 2, overachiever.”

 

“Nooo, it’s not like that. Just wanted a kiss,” Jisung sighs dramatically, and Hyunjin’s leaning in to kiss him faster than expected.

 

“I hope you know you’re paying.”

 

“You’re rich but, okay.”

 

“Is that a red flag I hear?” Hyunjin teases, Jisung’s eyes widening in shock.

 

“I was joking, jeez,” He leans in close to his friend’s ear and whispers, “I’ll take you out to eat and then I’ll eat you out for dessert.”

 

Hyunjin cackles, slapping Jisung’s arm in the process, “That’s your corniest joke.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I was serious though,” And Hyunjin, once again, can’t hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

“Shut _up_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> @FELIXlTY (felixlty) on twitter <3


End file.
